<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ugly duckling by Jellycatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218293">The ugly duckling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty'>Jellycatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Frottage, Furry, Gags, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15</p><p>Pet play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ugly duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 15: Petplay</p><p>"Stiles? Why do you have something that looks like a fluffy dead ferret in your drawers?" Scott asked curiously as he pulled out a pair of sweatpants to sleep in.</p><p>"Well Scott, once upon a time there was a group of werewolves who were all incredibly hot and ripped. In this group there was a little, lanky, ugly duckling-"</p><p>Scott cut him off,<br/>
"You better not be the duckling dude, you're a hot piece of twink ass!"</p><p>"Don't interrupt me while I'm telling a story man! So as I was saying, there was an ugly duckling and all the werewolves loved the duckling and thought he was funny and charming.<br/>
Shut up Scott, don't give me that eye roll.<br/>
But the duckling was lonely and wanted to be more than just his personality, he also developed a bit of a kink for people who can change into sexy, eyebrowless, growling machines since as said before, he was surrounded by super hot supernaturals.</p><p>And mayyybe the ugly duckling felt more like a fox than a duck or a wolf because he was lithe and agile-."</p><p>"Stiles seriously I have to stop you there. You aren't agile. Yesterday you tripped over your own shoelace and fell into a muddy puddle." Scott interrupted a second time. Stiles merely glared and continued.</p><p>"He was lithe and FELT agile, maybe like an excited cat who wants to bounce around and be petted and loved and played with. Then the ugly duckling bought some fox ears, a collar, a tail and some paws so he could play in his bedroom, happy and safe and slowly he started to feel sexy whenever he was a fox and started getting sexual with it…. And then his best friend found the duckling's tail and thought it was a dead ferret." Stiles finished, an 'I'm done with this crap' look on his face as he closed the drawer that held his pet play gear.</p><p>Scott looked at him, head tilted curiously, like a dog</p><p>"Can I see?" The Alpha asked nervously.</p><p>"You, Scott Mcall want to see me, Stiles Stilinski in my pet play gear? That I jerk off wearing? You know I'll be naked right?"</p><p>"I'm just curious, you said you looked good and I want to see what you look like as a fox/pet/thingy. You don't have to but just… Please?" Scott gave his infamous puppy dog eyes that were sure to make Stiles comply.</p><p>Stiles huffed, "fine! But I'm putting on a jockstrap because you do not want to see my naked, erect penis which will inevitably happen because pet play gets me horny." He then grabbed his gear and stomped off to the bathroom.</p><p>When he returned, he did so on all fours. He realised that the door was closed so he whined and pawed at the door for Scott to come and open it. When he did, he watched the man's eyes open in shock. Stiles pushed his way into the room and kicked the door shut with his back leg. He wound his body around Scott's legs, rubbing up on them and then flopped onto his back, paws in the air and whined for belly rubs. </p><p>His brain felt so simple and calm like this. Stiles had a small ball gag in his mouth to prevent him from speaking but it was small enough so it didn't make him drool and he was able to chitter like a real fox.</p><p>He had a deep red jockstrap cupping his hard cock and balls but leaving his ass open to the air so he was able to wear his matching tail buttplug. He couldn't believe Scott was looking at him while he was like this. He could probably see Stiles's rim around the base of the plug and will likely notice the precome seeping through his underwear.</p><p>Stiles pushed everything aside, let his brain be a blank slate and opened himself up to his primal urges only.</p><p>When Scott finally got the message and started rubbing his tummy, Stiles chittered with happiness, flipping over when he'd had his fill and pushing his hair under Scott's hand for him to pet.</p><p>"Fuck, Stiles you're right, you look so fucking good like this. It's making all my wolf senses tingle. You're gonna be a good boy for your Alpha, aren't you? Yes, you are. You're such a good boy. " He said. Scritching behind Stiles's fox ears and giggling when Stiles kicked  his leg uncontrollably at the pleasurable sensations.</p><p>Scott moved over to the bed and ordered Stiles "up", giggling when Stiles climbed onto the bed and began nuzzling his face as if he was an exuberant puppy. He was truly lost in his pet space now, barely aware of what he was doing while Scott played with him and rubbed his head and called him a good boy. Eventually, Stiles's need for release overwhelmed him. He straddled Scott's leg and humped against it frantically while rubbing his ball gag at Scott's mouth. </p><p>Scott undid the gag quickly, allowing Stiles free reign to lick at his mouth</p><p>Scott was shocked but on board with the entire idea, pulling Stiles by the back of his neck, closer to his face and also harder into his thigh. He reached around and gently tugged the base of the tail. Pushing it deeper and then out ever so slightly, hopefully, gently rocking it back and forth over Stiles prostate.</p><p>Stiles let out a high pitched squeal and came, shuddering against his alphas leg. While he came down from orgasm he shuffled down the bed to lie on his belly, nuzzling his face into his alphas crotch where the bulge was firm and hot.</p><p>Scott moaned and pulled down his borrowed sweats and his boxers, dick bouncing out of its cotton prison to slap against his belly. He let Stiles lick at his dick for a minute before grabbing the back of the boy's neck again, holding him in place while he used his other hand to jerk off quickly, spraying his seed onto his best friend's face.</p><p>Stiles yipped and licked his face where he could reach, using his paw to scoop the rest off his face and then licking Scott's come from it, looking entirely like a cat who was trying to clean themselves.</p><p>When Stiles was done, he burrowed his way under his covers and yipped annoyingly until Scott got in too, then he curled up beside him and allowed Scott to lightly stroke his hair while he came back to himself.</p><p>As Stiles's human brain resurfaced, the first emotion was calm contentment before he was hit by the shocking mortification of having come humping Scott's leg.</p><p>Scott turned to look at his pack member, "I can smell your anxiety bro, there's no need. I loved it. You were right, you were born to be a fox and you are such fucking werebait, wolfnip maybe? You're so hot like this, I just wanted to pin you down, wolf out and roll my scent and jizz all over you. I get it now and I'm fully on board with this and the sex in case you ever want to do it again." He smiled when he saw and smelled Stiles begin to relax.</p><p>"This wasn't what I expected from today you know, we were supposed to do pizza and beer and play call of duty while we lamented the end of your and Malia's engagement," Stiles said, snuggling closer to Scott and laying his head down on his chest.</p><p>"I liked it too by the way. Full consent here, anytime is sexytime, full steam ahead! The Stiles train is leaving the station soon and is ready to be boarded-"</p><p>Scott slapped a hand over the boy's mouth, he might be 19 but he still rambled as bad as when he was 11.</p><p>"I get it, Stiles," he said before removing his hand, tilting his friends head up and leaning down to give him their first proper kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>